


¡Regresa a casa, tonto dueño! •MarkHyuck•

by ZhangDay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhangDay/pseuds/ZhangDay
Summary: DongHyuck solo quiere que Mark regrese a casa porque lo extraña mucho, mucho, muchísimo.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

DongHyuck estaba triste.

Demasiado como para ser posible.

Los días pasaban con lentitud palpable, con un filtro gris y deprimente. Su corazoncito tenía un vacío, un hoyo negro que de a poco succionaba su alegría junto a su energía. Era como estar vivo, pero no presente. Perdido en un limbo de emociones negativas y pesimistas.

Nada lo hacía sonreír, ni siquiera molestar a Jeno, comer galletas con muchas chispitas de chocolate o correr de un lado al otro sin sentido aparente mas que el de perseguir su cola. Solamente podía concentrarse en mirar por la ventana durante largas horas, comer lo que la amable abuelita del piso de abajo llevaba a su departamento y dormir largas siestas acorrucado en su cobija calientita.

Sabía que su rutina seguiría igual hasta que Mark regresara a casa, cosa que no ocurriría pronto a juzgar por los pocos días tachados en el calendario pegado en la puerta del refrigerador. No era su culpa sentirse miserable y solitario, no conocía una vida sin el chico de ojos redondos.

Mark era quien cuidaba de él, lo alimentaba, le daba besitos en las mañanas y abrazos tibios por las noches. Él era su dueño, quien lo había adoptado hace mucho tiempo, tanto que DongHyuck ya había perdido la cuenta.


	2. 02

DongHyuck seguía triste. 

La abuelita Jung, quien vivía sola en un departamento de abajo, no había ido a dejar comida ese día. 

—Seguramente lo olvidó —dijo, mirando las gotas de lluvia impactar contra el cristal de la ventana. Mark solía decir que la mujer olvidaba las cosas cuando no tomaba su medicación o cuando hacía maratón de su novela favorita.

Mark, como un favor especial, le había pedido a la abuelita Jung que alimentara a DongHyuck mientras él estuviera de viaje. Ella aceptó gustosa, el pequeño híbrido era extremadamente tierno con su esponjosa colita moviéndose de un lado al otro.

DongHyuck disfrutaba del sabor de la comida de la abuelita Jung, incluso más de lo que disfrutaba de la comida de su dueño. No es que Makku fuera mal cocinero... bueno... Solo un poco. Aunque fuera un cachorro, estaba completamente seguro que la comida no debía de estar de un color casi negro, un molesto olor a quemado y espeso humo que irritaba su nariz.

Pero, sin la presencia de Mark, DongHyuck ya extrañaba su comida quemada y deshabrida. 

Por ahora tenía que conformarse con una pobre lata de atún. Ewww, ¡no era un gato!


	3. 03

Jeno era su vecino del departamento de enfrente. Un híbrido felino muy molesto y burlón, también era el mejor amigo de DongHyuck, pero eso no era tan importante como recalcar lo fastidioso que Jeno podía llegar a ser.

DongHyuck sabía que sin el gatito negro probablemente se sentiría más solo, pero no lo admitiría en voz alta. Jamás. Prefería seguir diciendo que Jeno era un gato molesto y mimado que le hacía compañía con sus chistes malos.

—Ya, Dong... Estoy seguro de que Mark hyung volverá pronto —dijo Jeno, recostado en el piso, con la cola negra serpenteando con tranquilidad, las orejas caídas y el sol impactando contra su rostro.

—Tal vez no. Quizá se aburrió de mi por ser un perro caprichoso y huyo a México —DongHyuck era algo dramático, otra razón más en la lista de razones por la cuál Mark escaparía.

—Como digas —Se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que irme, RenJunnie va a llegar pronto —el mayor se puso de pie para regresar a su departamento a esperar pacientemente a su dueño.

DongHyuck lo maldijo mentalmente. Estúpido Jeno, presumiendo que él si tenía a su dueño en casa. No tenía nada en contra de RenJun, era un chico bueno que le regalaba cereal de colores en Navidad y salchichas de pavo. Solo eran los celos carcomiendo su cerebro.


	4. 04

Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y soltó un gemido lastimero. Sus orejas cayeron a los costados de su cabeza y su colita dejó de moverse. 

Entre sus manos temblorosas sostenía una fotografía hermosa. En ella aparecía Mark, sonriendo dulcemente a la camara y abrazándolo tímidamente por la espalda. Fue tomada el día en que Mark lo adopto. 

Recordaba con felicidad ese día. Llevaba varías semanas en el centro de adopción, jugueteaba con un peluche y sus orejitas se pusieron alertas al escuchar a alguien entrar en la sala. Levantó la mirada y olfateó, en busca de nuevos olores. Entonces lo vió, un humano con ojos brillantes caminaba por los pasillos, observando con curiosidad a todos los híbridos y deslumbrando con su inocencia. 

El corazón de DongHyuck comenzó a latir emocionado y se movió impaciente hoy podía ser el gran día, obtener un dueño, una familia que lo amara con toda su alma y acariciara sus orejitas. Mark se detuvo varías veces, una en el área de felinos y otra en la de los roedores. Desesperado y con el pánico apoderándose de su cuerpo al ver al chico acariciar con ternura una linda hibrida, DongHyuck ladró con fuerza y llamó su atención. 

Sus miradas se encontraron y el castaño movió su colita frenéticamente. Mark se acercó dudoso y le regaló la sonrisa más hermosa del universo entero.

— Hola, soy Mark. 

Dejó el marco en su lugar y cerró los ojos con fuerza.


	5. 05

—I can hardly stand the sight of it all. I can hardly stand the sound of it all —cantó con el control remoto como micrófono y la colita moviéndose emocionada al ritmo de su canción favorita. 

Mark le había ayudado a aprender la letra y pronunciar bien las palabras, fue un proceso largo y complicado en donde se quejó con pucheritos y agudos chillidos, pero finalmente logró hacerlo y cantar en dúo con su dueño.

Era una manera positiva de distraerse sin salir de casa. 

Se balanceó con la música, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios e imaginó a Mark sentado en su viejo sillón favorito, observándolo con diversión y aplaudiendo ante su loca presentación. Su fan número uno.

En medio de su parte favorita el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Soltó un bufido y puso pausa al vídeo. Dejó el micrófono/control en la mesita para café que casi rompía minutos antes y caminó hacía él molesto aparato que lastimaba sus orejitas con su insistencia en sonar.

— ¿Hola? —contestó con voz suave, ocultando su ansiedad de colgar y seguir con su concierto por varias horas más.

— Hola, Hyuck —su respiración se detuvo al escuchar la preciosa voz de su dueño. Comenzó a ladrar y gemir emocionado, su colita cobro vida y sus orejitas se aplastaron contra su cabeza—. Tranquilo, cachorro. Te extraño mucho. 

— ¡Makku! Yo también te extraño, juro que no he roto nada. La casa sigue limpia... Relativamente. Y no me he acabado la dotación mensual de galletas.

— Bien, quería saber cómo estabas. Es tan extraño no tenerte aquí, molestando y saltando por todos lados.

— ¡Hey!

— Es broma. Uh, pero espero volver pronto a casa. 

— No esperes, solo vuelve. Deja tu trabajo.

— Tengo que trabajar para seguir comprando comida.

— Oh, en ese caso, trabaja un poco más y vuelve prontito —la risa de Mark resonó con fuerza y el corazón de DongHyuck se aceleró, definitivamente ese sonido tenía que estar catalogado como uno de los mejores.

— Nos vemos, Hyuckiee.

— Te quiero, bobo dueño. Adiós.


	6. 06

DongHyuck se rió suavemente cuándo la orejita negra de Jeno se movió con rapidez ante su toque y la cola serpenteó con enojo.

— Ya o te muerdo —advirtió el mayor.

— Los gatitos no muerden.

— ¿Quieres ver? —DongHyuck de inmediato alejó su mano, recordando las manos con arañazos y mordidas de RenJun los primeros días que Jeno llegó a la casa, el pelinegro era un gato tímido y listo para atacar.

— No gracias.

— ¿Sigues depresivo?

— Un poquito.

— ¿Eso es un muchito?

— Sip.

— No entiendo a los perros —Jeno se estiró con calma y la mirada fija en los pajaritos volando en el cielo.

— Cuando RenJunniee fue a visitar a su mamá y te dejó solo por un día, maullaste toda la noche y destruiste el apartamento.

— Los gatos no tenemos memoria. 


	7. 07

Mark ahogó un gritito de emoción mientras se acercaba a la puerta del departamento. Arrastraba la gran maleta verde con cuidado, debía ser extremadamente silencioso si no quería ser descubierto por las sensibles orejitas del Hyuck. Metió la llave dorada a la perilla y la giró con delicadeza, sin embargo pronto escuchó fuertes y rápidos pasos descalzos caminar por el pasillo. 

Tan solo unos microsegundos de abrir la puerta de madera ya tenía a DongHyuck colgado de su torzo, dejando besitos húmedos en todo su rostro. El canadiense sonrió, su corazón palpitó acelerado. 

— Ya estoy en casa, Cachorro.

— Te extrañé, te extrañé muchísimo —se quejó el castaño con voz aguda y lágrimas inundando sus ojitos oscuros. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón llenar la habitación y la sensación de tener a Mark entre sus brazos era abrumadora.

— Yo también te extrañe mucho, Hyuck —murmuró contra su cabello, su respiración impactando con las orejitas de Hyuck. Mark avanzó lentamente, intentando mantener el balance, una mano sosteniendo al menor y la otra jalando la pesada maleta. Cuándo por fin lo logró, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al sofa en donde se sentó con DongHyuck sobre su regazo. 

— Makku, no creerás todo lo que pasó mientras no estabas ¡La señora Jung olvidó darme de comer dos veces! Pero había una fea lata de atún en la alacena y tuve que subirme a una silla para alcanzarla, por accidente rompí la licuadora, perdón por eso. Tuve sesiones de Karaoke diarias y no es por presumir pero mis notas altas fueron muy geniales, muy BUM y BAOH. Igual estaba muy solito, bueno Jeno me visitó muchas veces y RenJun también pero no es lo mismo, nunca te vuelvas a ir —dijo energéticamente, su colita moviéndose de un lado al otro y la mejilla recargada en el hombro del pelinegro, quien limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de esos labios rojizos.

— ¿Qué le pasó a la licuadora?... Bueno, ya no importa. Lamento haberte tenido que dejar solito tanto tiempo, Hyuckiee. Te amo, me hiciste falta. No había ninguna pulguita saltando en toda la habitación y buscando llamar mi atención.

— Soy un perrito, no una pulga —corrigió con indignación pero lo dejó pasar—. No me dejaras solo nunca más, ¿Verdad, bobo Makku? 

— Nope, Hyuck.

— Bien, ahora dame un besito de recompensa.

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faltan los dos extras~


	8. 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARKHYUCK EXTRA

Sentía pequeños besitos. Recorriendo su rostro con dulzura. 

Uno en la frente, dos en la nariz, varios en cada mejilla. Y cuando el más largo se posó en sus labios, no dudo en abrir los ojos y abrazar con fuerza la cintura del menor para pegarlo más a su cuerpo. 

— ¡Makku! Sabía que estabas despierto —la voz de DongHyuck como siempre estaba impregnada de emoción. Mark, aún adormilado y con el cabello revuelto, fue contagiado por su alegría y una sonrisa tonta adornó sus labios. 

— Buenos días, Hyuck —se estiró con pereza—. ¿Qué hora es?

— 7:48 —respondió el cachorro acurrucandose contra su pecho y guiando una de las manos del otro hacía su cabeza para recibir sus mimos matutinos. 

— Es temprano, durmamos un poco más.

— ¿Así abrazaditos?

— Sip —Mark apretó el agarre y cerró los ojos, listo para volver al mundo de los sueños.

— No quiero —el menor se sacudió entre sus brazos cuál sanguijuela y precedió a dejar más besos sobre su rostro—. Se un buen Makku y alimentame. 

— ¿Ahora? 

— Sí, ahora, ya, vamos. 

Mark estaba a punto de negarse, realmente necesitaba dormir unas horas más para reponerse de la agotadora semana laboral, pero el puchero en los labios del cachorro, sus orejitas caídas y sus oscuros ojos llenos de ternura se lo impidieron. 

Si había una cosa que DongHyuck amara más que el Karaoke y los cariñitos juntos; era comer. Realmente sabía disfrutar de la comida y cuando su estómago gruñía con fuerza, se ponía todo quejumbroso y llorón. Un mimado, como diría JeNo.

— Ok, tú ganas. Prepararé el desayuno. 

De inmediato el castaño se levantó y jaloneo a su resignado dueño a la cocina. 

— ¿Quieres algo en específico? 

— Mmmh ¿Hot cakes? —ladeo la cabeza. 

— Hot cakes serán.

Hot cakes no fueron, pensó DongHyuck mientras veía al mayor pelear con la masa ya quemada y pegada al sartén. 

— Creo que olvidaste usar mantequilla, Makku. 

— ¿Se necesita mantequilla? —Mark se giro para verlo incrédulo—. Oh, ok. Hay mantequilla pero no más mezcla. Excelente. 

DongHyuck nego, debió haberlo sabido. Aún si pasarán cien años, su Makku nunca sería bueno en la cocina y sus hot cakes quemadas no se comprarían a las esponjositas del comercial que vió ayer por la noche. 

— También hay cereal. 

— Pero tú querías esto, Hyuck. Lo siento. 

Al percibir la tristeza en Mark, de inmediato se levantó de su lugar en el desayunador y lo abrazó por la espalda. 

— El cereal es perfecto. 

Así terminaron sentados frente a frente con dos platos de cereal. DongHyuck entre cucharada y cucharada le contaba sobre la pelea de los vecinos que había visto por la ventana, y Mark escuchaba. Claro que a veces se distraía con lo adorable que se veía el híbrido con su enorme pijama, las orejitas moviéndose al captar cualquier sonido y la colita moviéndose tranquilamente de un lado al otro. 

Era una escena tan cotidiana, que aún lograba hacer a su corazón saltar cómo la primera vez que lo vió. 

Porque en todos los años que había compartido con DongHyuck, el menor siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo sonreír. No existían palabras suficientes para expresarlo. DongHyuck solo se sentía como el hogar. 

Su vida era buena, llena de risas, peleas infantiles, galletas de chispas y mimos en la cama. Una pequeña familia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esté extra le de un poco más de cuerpo a la diminuta historia y deje satisfechos a sus golosos corazones. 
> 
> Besos ^^


	9. 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOREN EXTRA

RenJun podía asegurar que su híbrido era el mejor del mundo; tan risueño y tranquilo.

Lo primero que capturó su atención fueron esos ojos brillantes que formaban medias lunas, las orejitas negras y la colita peluda serpenteando. Su acto quedó justificado con simpleza; no pudo resistirse. Como todo joven en un país extranjero, se sentía solitario en ese departamento con pocos muebles y paredes blancas.

En China estaba acostumbrado a tener a su enorme familia en casa, ruidosos y un poco entrometidos. Con su madre gritando a voz gangosa su nombre desde el piso de abajo, la abuela con las telenovelas a máximo volumen y su padre trabajando en el estudio, pero al llegar a Corea, se percató de lo mucho que extrañaba la compañía humana. Aunque, claro que al principio disfrutó al máximo de su soledad; bailando en ropa interior, devorando comida rápida sin miradas juiciosas y tomando vino junto a documentales de supuesta vida extraterrestre.

Solo bastaron unos meses—y madrugadas con cientos de videos en Youtube sobre cómo cuidar híbridos—, para decidir querer adoptar uno. Su trabajo era estable, se consideraba medianamente responsable (como para no dejar morir a alguien de inanición y así) y estaba más que dispuesto a dedicar tiempo en su nuevo compañero o compañera de vida.

Híbridos de felinos, osos, conejitos, cachorros, zorros y hasta reptiles. La página estaba repleta de esos hermosos seres y él solo podía volver una y otra vez al perfil de ese encantador gato de orejas azabache. Y cuando lo visitó en el centro de adopción, solo puedo reafirmar mil veces su elección. JeNo era lo que buscaba (quizá más).

Hizo trámites, firmó documentos y por fin logró llevar al felino a casa. JeNo miró todo con curiosidad, olfateó el lugar y miró a RenJun fijamente con las pupilas oscuras dilatadas.

— Hey —susurró el mayor con cierta timidez. Había hablado con JeNo antes de todo el enorme y tedioso proceso, pero esto era diferente, ahora tenía que preocuparse de obtener la aprobación del gatito y hacerle saber que este también era su hogar—. Bienvenido a casa.

Los ojos de JeNo volvieron a brillar cuando la dulce voz de su dueño llegó a sus oídos. En el centro de adopción, corría el rumor de que los dueños solían ser hombres malos y asquerosos, pero RenJun era pequeño y lindo. 

Algo nervioso le mostró su nueva habitación y durante la cena le hizo muchas preguntas para conocerse mejor.

— Me gusta este lugar —dijo finalmente al acabar el recorrido.

— Me alegra escuchar eso, JeNo. Ahora está es tu casa y quiero que estés cómodo aquí.

RenJun sí que era un buen dueño. Era dulce y considerado. En unos meses JeNo ya caminaba por el departamento con total confianza, desayunaba junto al mayor y reían juntos al ver reality shows por TV. 

Al año se atrevió a dormir en la cama del chino y ronroneo feliz cuando esté acarició su orejita izquierda.

Frotaba su rostro contra el cuello del mayor, restregándose para impregnar su aroma.

A los tres años su rutina ya era adorable. Despertaba a RenJun con besitos en la mejilla, preparaban juntos el desayuno. RenJun se arreglaba para ir al trabajo y antes de salir de casa, JeNo lo tomaba de la cintura y dejaba un cálido piquito sobre labios.

— Recuerda traer palomitas de queso, Junniee. Es noche de películas —se despidió.

RenJun sonrió con amor y asintió levemente. De verdad que había encontrado a su compañero y nunca se arrepentiría de ello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, llegamos al final. Muchas gracias por leer~


End file.
